FILE 65
by AsdButTrue
Summary: A strange little girl... a battle to save her life from a new enemy. Action, humour and a bit of mistery. Plz reviewflame, anonymous are welcome too! INCOMPLETE 'till don't know when
1. Tara

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**(that I don't own)**

**in**

**File 65**

**Part One: Tara**

April O'Neil wasn't a stupid girl. Actually, she just was the best TV reporter in all New York City, (and even if a part of her knew it, she would have never admit it) and she was in high favour with most of the important people in the news sector.

So, she knew it was dangerous for her to walk alone in the city streets at nigth.

But that night she had some very trustworthy bodyguards with her. Of course she couldn't see them, but she was sure they were there, somewhere.

She hated to ask a favour like this of them, but that night her chief made she doing overtime, because of a drug scandal which occurred that day in the morning, and she was afraid of going home all alone because it was REALLY late, so she asked them to watch over her during that nigth walk. But afterall, they had seemed very pleased to help when she asked them to.

Only Raph didn't seem very enthusiastic about the idea. He said something like "I have enough of babysitting", but of course she knew him enough to realize he didn't really think it.

It was a cold winter night. April couldn't help but shiver, although she was wearin an heavy coat, but anyway the road was clear and she felt safe.

At least until she heard a dull noise comin from a dark spot. But when she focused on that direction, she could see a slice of Pizza on the ground.

"Sorry, it felt from my hand! Could you please give it back to me?" said a voice comin from nowhere.

April smiled silently, than took the pizza from the ground and threw it in the air.

The slice of pizza disappeared in the shadow, while the woman shook her head still smiling. Mikey was such a baby!

April walked on, now sure more than ever that she was safe from any kind of danger.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"The target is comin' over here!" said the man, talking into a walkie talkie.

"Is she alone?" asked back a metallic voice from the transmitter.

"It seems so.."

"Fine, but be cautious"

"Why? She's just a.."

"No, she's not "just a..", otherwise I wouldn't have sent twelve of my best ninja only to kidnapp her! stay alert!"

"Roger!"

The man cut off the call, than went back in his dark hideout, waiting for his victim.

And finally she arrived.

The man stretched his muscles, preparing to jump at her..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

April was close to her apartment. Of course now she could afford a new, bigger house, but she didn't need it. She was happier there.

Finally, her house was risght behind that corner..

A scream broke the silence of the night. It sounded like a girlish scream.

April was very scared, of course, but as the reporter she was she ran into the direction the scream had come from.

While running, she saw four shadows on the roof of a building close to her running in her same direction. But they were much faster.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the street, a little girl, about 6 years old, with red hair and blue eyes was cryin' out loud, sorrounded by twelve ninjas. Their uniform were all black with red bandanas but they had no "foot clan" mark on them.

One of them talked to the girl:

"Be quiet! We won't hurt you! The leader wants you alive and unharmed".

That didn't really calm the girl down, who kept on screaming.

Than, suddenly, four shadowy figures appeared from nowhere, making the little girl crying even more. she calmed down a bit when she realized they were fighting against her aggressors.

But anyway what could they do? They were four against twelve!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

April arrived only ten minutes later and what she saw would have left anyone ( but her) perplexed: twelve ninja guys unconscious all tide up, hanging by a rope on a street lamp. No one else was there anymore.

Then she saw the little girl, and hurried to her.

"Are you all right?" April asked, while kneeling in front of her to see if she got harmed.

The little girl simply nodded, still sobbing, and April asked her again:

"Where are your parents, darling?"

"I.. I don't know"

"Ok, so where do u live?"

"I don't remember"

"You mean you don't remember your address?"

"I don't know..."

Now April was a bit perplexed, but she tried to comfort the girl.

"Ok, you know what we do now? We call the police to take care of these bad guys"

One of the ninja, still tied and stunned, moaned.

"My... head... It aches..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The police men arrived a few minutes later, and April didn't miss the opportunity to interview them.

Before leaving, a police man asked the little girl a few questions, but it resulted she didn't remember a thing about herself. Finally they left leavin her alone with April who offered to put her up for the night.

"You'll see, my House is not far from here. It's small, but comfortable. Anyway, I'm April O'Neil. What's your name?"

"Tara..."

"Well, nice to meet you, Tara!"

They walked both silently for a bit, then Tara said:

"Why didn't you asked me who saved me?"

Hey, sure this girl was quick witted!

"I didn't?" April asked, trying to sound convincing.

"No you didn't" the little Tara replied, but then she said nothing else, with April's relief.

But while walking, Tara often turned her head to the dark roof of a building, looking for something... or someone.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**(that I don't own)**

**in**

**FILE 65**

_Next chapter comin' soon! But review anyway plz!_


	2. Kawabunga!

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**(that I don't own)**

**in**

**FILE 65**

_Thank you for your reviews, Leo and Bubbly! More turtles comin'!_

**Part two: Kawabunga!**

Four turtles were walkin' in the sewers. They were man sized, strong and damn, ninja! Do they need any presentation?

"Ah it was great! did you see how I defeated two of them with only a kick?" Raph said proudly, as they were on their way to their lair.

"No, I was too busy fighting against four of them!" Leo replied, but then Mikey said: "That's nothing, I faced six of them!"

Don did his own calculations, then he said, offended: " Two plus four plus six... Hey, they were only twelve! Are you saying I was goofyin' around? some of you lied!"

They all turned their head to Michelangelo.

"It was dark... I could be wrong!" he said on the defensive.

"Maybe he fought against the street lamp..." Raph said with a grin.

Leo and Don grinned, too, but now Mikey was the offended one.

"Hey it was not THAT dark!"

They finally reached the lair, (which was the one from TNMT the Movie 2, in the abandoned underground train station), finding their sensei, master Splinter, waiting for them at the entrance. They suddenly stopped joking.

Splinter waited for them to be completely calm and silent, then said with his calm voice:

"How did it go?"

"Magnificently, master! We had a fight, but we saved a life, and nobody saw us!"

Leo spoke for all of them.

"A fight? Who were they?" Splinter asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Dunno, a gang of ninjas... They hadn't the mark of the "foot clan"."

"That would have been odd! We defeated them two years ago, once for all! But still I don't know who could they be ..."

"I guess we can rely on April to find more about them, master" said Don with a smile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

April was awaken by the ring of her telephone.

"Hallo?" she answered, still a bit sleepy.

"April? It's nine o'clock! You should have been here at eight!"

"Charlie... I'm sorry, but it was a terrible night..." the woman apologized.

But Charlie was furious:

"Indeed, It was a terrible night! A little girl was assailed by a gang of ninjas, and my best reporter is missing! And so nobody's going to get a film of what happened for the afternoon news!"

"Charlie! Calm down! I have a film! I was there and i filmed almost everything with the video camera of my cell phone!"

Charlie stopped yelling, disbelieving. Then he screamed:

"My best reporter! That's what you are! The best!"

April smiled proudly. "Thanks, Charlie! I will be there in a few minutes..."

"There's no need to hurry, my dear!"

Now Charlie was getting too sugary, so April hung up and went'n get dressed. she found little Tara watching the TV, lying on her stomach on the carpet.

"Hi Tara!" said April, ironically, then Tara stood up and ran toward her, laughing.

"Hi April!" she laughed.

The night before Tara couldn't sleep, so April had been up all night playing with her and trying to cheer her up. since then, their relation had grown stronger.

"Sooooo, since it seems I have a few more hours of free time, what about going looking for your parents? They must be very worried" the woman said, with a big smile.

"I don't know" Tara replied, "I don't remember having any parent".

"You silly!" April joked, "Everyone has parents!"

"I don't remember!" the little girl said, and since she was going to cry again, April hurried and changed the subject.

"So, what about going to work with me?"

"Yeeeeeeh!" she cheered. April was a little less enthusiastic about the idea, but at least she would have been able to talk to the commisioner of Police. Maybe he had found Tara's parents!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ok, April. You were excellent" the cameraman said after she reported the news from the studio of Channel Five.

"Thank you, Matt".

April headed to her office, where little Tara was waiting for her, talking to Mr Keane, the commissioner of Police.

"Did you find her parents?" she asked him while entering the room.

The man, a bald man on his fourties, shook his head.

"Nobody came here to claim he was his father, mother or tutor. If she can't remember even her surname, there's nothing we can do about it".

Tara's eyes widened of joy as she saw April. Mr Keane's company shouldn't have been that funny to her.

"Would you mind taking care of her while we wait for any new?" the police man asked. April looked at Tara. Now she was drawing on a paper. She was such a cute girl!

"Not at all, Mr Keane" she finally answered.

In that moment Matt, the camera man, entered.

"Hey April..."

He was interrupted by a suddenly BOOOM!

The camera he was carrying on his shoulder exploded, scaring everyone in the room but Tara.

Matt moaned: "What the...?"

And then, the chaos. All the windows were crashed and through them five black ninjas entered.

Now Tara was scared.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

About half an hour before, the turtles were looking at the TV. April was on channel five, and she was talking about last night.

"I'm sure today she'll admit she loves me! As a friend, I mean" Mikey said, while settling on the sofa in front of the TV.

"I'm sure she won't" Raphael replied.

Leo silenced them with a "Shhhhhh" right before she started talking.

"Last night a gang of ninjas assailed a little six yearsold girl. By luck she's safe, thanks to an anonymous group of heroes.."

Raph's look changed as if it was a subject that he wanted to talk about from a very long time. "What does anonymous mean?" he said with anger.

"That nobody knows who saved her from the ninjas" Don answered him.

Raph moaned, and Leo rolled his eyes, knowing that a new storm was coming.

"I knew THAT! But that's not true! April knows who saved her! Why can't she say it on TV?"

"She's doing us a favour, Raph. We DON'T want it to be known" Leo said, tryin' to stay calm.

"Why? What if the time has come?"

"What time?" a calm voice said.

The four of them turned their head to see Master Splinter.

Raphael was hesitating to answer him, but then with an effort he said: "The time to reveal ourselves to the world, sensei"

Master Splinter shook his head, looking sad.

"That time will never come, son" was his only answer.

"Why the hell?" Raph screamed, and continued: "We always risk our lifes to save theirs, since the first day we were born! And they don't even know we exist!"

Nobody replied, and Raph left the lair, slamming the door behind him.

Even after he left, noone said anything. They were all staring to space, except Mikey, who turned back to the TV.

April was still talking, but something catched Mikey's attention: a shadow appeared in the window right behind the redhead reporter. It moved very quickly, and maybe no one else would have been able to see it but Michelangelo, who's eyes were trained to see his enemies moving at that speed.

"Uh, guys..." he said, "I think April is in danger!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

April was running at breakneck speed, holding Tara's hand. The ninjas wanted the little girl, now it was too clear. But why? Tara never told her anything about them.

Well, maybe it was because of her amnesia. Another thing which didn't help them.

April was running randomly, because she knew she had no chances to run away from them. After a while, she reached a crossroads.

"Now where?" she mumbled, "Left or right?". Tara was going to say "Left", but April turned right.

It was a blind alley. In a few minutes, they were surrounded by four black ninjas.

One of them was going to hit April..

"KAWABUNGA!"

The ninja was sent flying hitting a wall by a kick, and three shadowy figures appeared between the other black ninjas and the two girls.

"Here they are!" cheered Tara, laughing, even if her heroes was covered in the dark of the alley.

Suddenly another ninja was smashed by a bo staff, hitting the ground violently.

One of the last two surviving black ninjas whistled, calling for the reinforcements. And other twenty of them appeared, like falling from the sky and surrounding the turtles.

Donatello groaned: "Uh, it seems they learnt the lesson, after the last fight!"

As in response, Leonardo yelled: "April, leave NOW with the girl!"

April, not needing to be told twice, ran away with Tara, who was still trying to look among the black men in order to see her rescuers. However, April drew her away, and she had to give up.

After they left, the three turtles came out of the shadows, grinning. And the sudden sight of them terriefied their enemies. One of them even ran away!

"Let's teach them a turtle lesson, bros!" Leo sneered. Mikey nodded and yelled: "Turtle powah!". Don streched his fingers.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The fight was brief. Leo defeated eight of them without even bein' touched. The other twelve were crashed by Mikey and Don. At the end, all the black ninjas were lyin' on the ground.

"Yawn, it was easy!" Mike said, smiling. But then, one of the black ninjas, with his last energies, wisthled again, but another tune. Then with a last groan, he fell unconscoius. After a while the ground trembled.

Mikey moaned: "Uh oh..."

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**(that I don't own)**

**in**

**FILE 65**


End file.
